Give Me More
by Rey619
Summary: Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan sambil terus-menerus berkutat dengan pikirannya, hingga tanpa sadar gadis bermahkota pink itu sudah berdiri tepat di antara Sasuke yang menautkan alis dan Shion yang menatapnya terkejut./ "Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara,"/ ... baru kali ini Sasuke membentaknya kasar. Aku lelah Sakura, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak,"/ Sekuel from 'Ternyata'/ RnR?


"Sakura, apa kau mencintaiku?" bibirnya mengucap bosan kalimat tanyanya, sementara yang ditanya justru malah memasang ekspresi bahagia walau tak terlihat oleh si penanya.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun," sahut si gadis tersenyum simpul sembari menarik ke atas kedua tangan kekar yang memeluk perut ratanya dari belakang. Ia mendekatkannya di bibirnya, lalu mengecupi satu-persatu jari-jemari kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau memberiku lebih?" tuntut lelaki itu.

Gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Bukannya aku tak mau Sasuke-kun, tapi kupikir itu bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta... melainkan nafsu," katanya lalu mendongak, mengecup singkat dagu bersih kekasihnya.

Pemilik nama Sasuke itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Kekasihnya itu selalu menolaknya untuk melakukan _'lebih'_ dengan alasan yang sama pula.

_'Cinta memang nafsu. Kalau aku tak mencintaimu, aku tak mungkin bernafsu padamu bodoh,'_ batinnya sebal.

Selalu saja begini. Gadis itu memang selalu menggodanya. Seperti halnya saat ini. Keduanya tengah bercengkrama di atas ranjang milik pemuda itu, namun sama sekali tak melakukan apapun kecuali kecupan-kecupan ringan. Oh ayolah, ia ingin lebih dari ini. Perasaannya yang kian meluap-luap tak pernah bisa ia lampiaskan. Ck, dasar.

Takkan ada yang keberatan dengan kegiatan keduanya. Orang tua Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan pertemuan pentingnya di luar kota selama tiga pekan ke depan. Membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang. Sedikit saja kok, karena pada kenyataannya gadis itu tetap enggan memberikan pelayanan terbaiknya pada dirinya walau tak ada gangguan sedikitpun. Dan Itachi—kakaknya yang cuek itu takkan mau repot-repot ikut campur urusannya.

"Hhh..."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tak ingat kapan tepatnya ia jatuh hati pada Sakura. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya akan haus akan hasrat dan cinta dari seorang gadis yang dulu selalu diacuhkannya. Cinta memang sulit ditebak dan mengejutkan.

Ia menyesap lembut aroma rambut khas kekasihnya. Pelukannya semakin mengerat, sementara wajahnya mulai bergerak turun, menikmati tengkuk hangat yang tersentuh oleh bibir tipisnya. Membuat gadis itu menggeliat kegelian.

Sasuke berhenti. Tangannya menarik wajah gadis itu agar menoleh ke arahnya. Ia menatap gemas pipi imut Sakura yang kini menampilkan semburat merah. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir peach kekasihnya sebelum kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya, berniat menyentuh bibir menggoda itu dengan bibir tipis miliknya. Namun—

_'Cklek,'_

—sebuah suara pintu terbuka terpaksa menghentikan keinginannya. Kedua insan itu menoleh ke asal suara.

Seseorang yang begitu familiar di mata keduanya, kini tengah menyeringai menatap keduanya bergantian. Membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya malu. Ia tak kuasa menatap seorang kakak kandung dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hei kalian... Apa kalian terlalu asyik bermain sampai lupa untuk pergi ke sekolah eh...,"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Image **Not** Mine

**Warning** **: OOC banget, AU, Semi-M (Maybe), Sasu-Mesum(?) mode, OneShot, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Tata Bahasa Payah, Diksi Ancur, ANEH, GAJE, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, Bikin muntah, Gak masuk akal, dll, dsb, dst** *dor!*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Give Me More**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"E-eh lihat tuh... si garang lewat,"

"Hush, jangan keras-keras nanti dia dengar. Bisa-bisa kita... hiii..."

"Lihat jidatnya itu... lebar sekali. Apa Sasuke-kun sudah buta memilihnya sebagai pacarnya?"

"Iya-ya..."

"Tapi kasihan juga ya, wajahnya jadi murung setelah ditinggalkan sang kekasih."

"Kasihan apanya? Menurutku pangeran Sasuke-kun jauh lebih cocok dengan Shion-san daripada dengan gadis yang sok jagoan itu,"

"Eh benar juga ya, aku juga tidak suka dengan warna ram—"

"E-eh dia lihat tuh, hiii..."

"Ayo cepat pergi...!"

Dan gerombolan makhluk Tuhan yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu berlarian menjauh sembari menggerutu tak jelas setelah mendapat pelototan tajam dari seorang Sakura Haruno, seseorang yang baru dijadikan topik utama oleh mereka.

"Hhh..."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa lelah dan tak bersemangat. Semenjak sekolahnya, ralat—kelasnya kedatangan seorang murid baru sekitar dua pekan yang lalu, ia harus membiasakan diri dengan bisik-bisik menyebalkan seputar hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Heran, padahal baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak pernah membeberkan secara terang-terangan hubungan mereka. Keduanya juga tidak pernah menampilkan kemesraannya di lingkungan sekolah. Tapi tetap saja, para _fans girlnya_ Sasuke jauh lebih cerdik. Hidung-hidung mereka mengendus-endus mirip anjing pelacak yang lapar akan berita apapun mengenai idola mereka—Sasuke Uchiha.

Pada intinya topik yang mereka bicarakan itu sama, yaitu mengenai kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Shion. Belum lagi rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah bosan padanya, lalu beralih pada seorang siswi baru yang diketahui bernama Shion. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bisa mengatasi kecemburuannya terhadap Hinata, dan sekarang muncul lagi orang baru yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

Sebisa mungkin Sakura berusaha untuk tak menanggapinya walau dalam hati ia cemas. Ya, harus Sakura akui kalau belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang sedikit merenggang. Tapi hal itu disebabkan karena Sasuke yang notabene sebagai ketua klub basket harus benar-benar menyiapkan klubnya untuk bertanding bola basket antar sekolah yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Walau Sasuke kini jarang menghubunginya, jarang menemuinya, jarang berangkat dan pulang bersamanya, Sakura harus percaya pada kekasihnya itu. Ya, harus. Apalagi ketika lelaki itu menenangkannya dengan kata-kata andalannya.

_"Abaikan saja mereka, yang terpenting aku mencintaimu,"_

Kata-kata itulah yang sering dilontarkan Sasuke padanya setiap kali ia mengadu ketidaknyamanannya pada lelaki itu. Cukup mendengar kalimat sederhana itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, maka semua akan kembali tenang. Cukup mendengar kalimat berisi cinta tersebut, maka Sakura akan membuang jauh-jauh semua kecurigaan, keresahan, dan kegelisahannya.

Namun tetap saja, ketenangan hatinya kian terusik ketika bisik-bisik itu kembali memasuki indera pendengarannya. Apalagi baru-baru ini telinganya menangkap sebuah fakta bahwa Shion berhasil menjadi salah seorang anggota _cheerleaders_ yang berarti bertugas menyoraki, menyemangati para pemain basket.

Apa hebatnya menjadi pemandu sorak? Kalau Sakura mau, ia pasti juga bisa diterima untuk bergabung di dalamnya. Tapi tidak, menurutnya berpakaian sedikit ketat dengan rok minim sambil berjingkrak ria dan berteriak sangatlah menggelikan di matanya.

"Hhh..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. Perasaannya kalut tak karuan. Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Apa benar Sasuke menghindarinya? Apa benar Sasuke sudah bosan padanya? Apa benar Sasuke mengincar Shion? Apa benar keduanya saling menyemangati layaknya sepasang kekasih? Apa semua rumor yang didengarnya itu memang benar?

"Ugh!..."

Tangannya mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Bola mata hijau _emeraldnya_ bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari sosok yang seperti menjauhinya. Bahkan di saat jam istirahat seperti ini kekasihnya itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Apa sebegitu sibuknya lelaki itu sampai-sampai tak ada waktu sedikitpun untuknya? Tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah, juga tidak di mana pun. Batinnya miris.

Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dalam otaknya, yaitu lapangan basket. Ya, mungkin kekasihnya itu ada di sana. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia membelokkan badannya. Berubah dari rencana awalnya yang ingin menuju ke kantin. Rambut _soft pinknya_ bergerak-gerak mengikuti langkah kakinya. Sesekali telinganya mendengar bisik-bisik menyebalkan itu lagi. Namun ia mengabaikannya. Tujuannya jauh lebih penting dari apapun.

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum kemudian matanya mulai mencari sosok yang dirindukannya. Seperti dugaannya, lapangan basket nampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Para pemainnya memakai kaos biru-putih tanpa lengan. Sedangkan yang memakai seragam seperti dirinya hanya menonton dari bangku penonton.

_'Apanya yang ditonton? Mereka sama sekali tak bermain,'_ batinnya heran mendapati para pemain terpilih itu hanya berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali meminum air dari botol. Beberapa ada yang tampak merentangkan tubuhnya, melakukan pemanasan mungkin.

Para pemandu sorak sepertinya tak perlu repot-repot mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian khas yang sesungguhnya, mengingat latihan mereka tak lebih berat dari para pemain basket yang mereka semangati.

Matanya menangkap Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari kejauhan yang ia balas dengan senyuman. Seolah pemain basket berambut pirang itu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, mata birunya menunjuk ke suatu arah. Sakura mengikuti arah sahabatnya itu dan—seketika tubuhnya membeku.

Itu dia, sosok yang membuat hatinya tak nyaman belakangan ini. Sosok yang dicintainya namun juga membuatnya gundah. Sosok itu nampak berbincang-bincang seru dengan seorang gadis cantik beramput pirang pucat yang ia yakini sebagai pemandu sorak.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan sambil terus-menerus berkutat dengan pikirannya, hingga tanpa sadar gadis bermahkota pink itu sudah berdiri tepat di antara Sasuke yang menautkan alis dan Shion yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Saku—"

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara," potongnya cepat walau suaranya terdengar lemah. Wajahnya setengah tertunduk seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Nanti saja Sakura, aku harus—"

"Sebentar saja Sasuke-kun," potongnya lagi, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Tangannya bergerak mencengkram erat pergelangan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu menegang sejenak sebelum kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat yang berarti menyerah.

Iris _dark onyxnya_ memandang Shion sekilas, lalu beranjak meninggalkan lapangan basket itu bersama Sakura di sampingnya. Mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang seperti iri menatap keduanya. Keduanya berhenti di laboratorium _kimia_ yang tampak lenggang mengingat jam istirahat masih berlangsung.

Sasuke menutup kembali pintu itu pelan. Ia menghela nafas lalu memegang dagu kekasihnya membuatnya mendongak menatapnya. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar menatap mata Sakura yang nampak sendu. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut _soft pink_ yang menutupi wajah ayu kekasihnya.

"Sakura, ada masalah apa?" tanyanya selembut mungkin.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku Sasuke-kun?" sahut gadis itu _to the point._

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Gadis itu selalu menanyakan hal yang sama tiap kali keduanya mengobrol. Padahal Sasuke sudah meyakinkannya berkali-kali bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menghindari gadisnya itu. Untuk sementara ia memang hanya ingin fokus pada pertandingannya yang sudah berada di depan mata.

Sasuke tak ingin mengecewakan teman-temannya dan juga sekolahnya. Toh lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu tetap menyambangi kediaman Sakura walau tak sesering sebelumnya. Setidaknya Sasuke sudah berusaha dan berharap kekasihnya itu bisa mengerti situasinya.

Kedua tangannya beralih membingkai pundak kekasihnya. Mata _dark onyxnya_ menatap _intens_ mata _green forest_ kekasihnya. "Sakura dengarkan aku, aku mencintaimu dan berhentilah bertanya seperti itu. Tolong mengertilah, pertandingan ini sa—"

"Sangat penting buatmu," potong Sakura, nadanya terdengar mencibir. Ia menurunkan tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya.

"Dan juga... sama pentingnya dengan Shion. Iya kan Sasuke-kun?" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum miris.

"Jangan membual Sakura..." Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya sampai-sampai gadis itu mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal baginya.

"Aku tidak sedang membual Sasuke-kun..." Mata _emeraldnya_ menatap tajam mata _onyx_ yang tak kalah tajam menatapnya. Emosi sudah menguasai Sakura hingga gadis itu tak mampu lagi membendungnya. "Kau sengaja menghindariku agar bisa berduaan dengan Shion kan? Ah ya, gadis itu jadi anggota pemandu sorak, tapi kurasa dia hanya akan menyemangatimu sa—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu!"

Bentakan Sasuke sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu menatapnya tak percaya. Setelah kurang lebih setengah tahun keduanya menjalin hubungan, baru kali ini Sasuke membentaknya kasar.

"Aku lelah Sakura, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," tatapan Sasuke melembut. Ia sedikit menyesal telah berteriak pada gadisnya barusan.

"..."

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Ia lebih memilih untuk mundur. Ia tak suka memperdebatkan hal yang tak penting. Terlebih lawan debatnya itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku harus segera kembali, nanti aku akan menemui—"

"Menemui Shion lagi, eh?" sindir Sakura, lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kenapa kau tak berpacaran saja dengannya?" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Sasuke memandangnya tak percaya. Apa maksud gadisnya itu? Kenapa Sakura menyuruhnya untuk membagi cintanya dengan orang lain? Atau mungkin Sakura berniat mengakhiri hubungannya, hingga menyuruhnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain? Entahlah, Sasuke tak tahu pasti. Tubuhnya lelah, pikirannya juga penat.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pria berambut _raven_ itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya nanar.

Sakura nyaris meledakkan tangisnya saat itu juga kalau saja tak ada orang lain yang menginterupsinya. Seorang gadis yang baru saja ia bicarakan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama.

"Maaf Sakura-san, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sasuke-kun barusan," seru Shion sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa senyum gadis itu membuat Sakura muak, seolah meledeknya. "Apa maumu?" ketusnya tak ramah.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kembali tersenyum. Seolah lawan bicaranya baru saja menunjukkan kesopanan yang luar biasa. "Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu beberapa hal."

Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah serius. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun sejak pandangan pertama,"

_'Eh!?'_

Mata _emerald_ Sakura membelalak tak terkira. Bisa-bisanya teman baru sekelasnya itu mengatakan hal yang tak ingin didengar dengan santainya? Sepertinya rumor itu bukan sekedar rumor, tapi sebuah fakta bahwa Sasuke memang bermain cinta dengan Shion tanpa sepengetahuannya. Buktinya gadis itu mengakui perasaannya tanpa ragu di hadapannya. Padahal saat ini statusnya masih resmi sebagai kekasih Sasuke. Tapi—mungkin sebentar lagi tidak. Mungkin. Pikirnya buruk.

"Tapi sayangnya dia menolakku. Sasuke-kun bilang dia mencintaimu... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia sudah memilikimu Sakura-san, maaf ya?" kali ini bibir gadis bermata _lavender_ itu tersenyum hambar.

Sakura mematung. Otaknya serasa berputar. Tak tahu harus percaya atau tidak. Ingin sekali ia menyanggah, namun lidahnya terasa kelu dan tak bersahabat.

"Jangan salah sangka Sakura-san, aku tidak ingin berbaik hati padamu... tapi aku akan mengingatkanmu sekali saja," imbuhnya membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mampu menguasai kembali dirinya.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kembali tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi seringaian licik.

"Sebaiknya kau pertahankan Sasuke-kun-mu itu... sebelum aku benar-benar mengambilnya darimu."

***{+_+}***

_Malam harinya._

Sakura Haruno berdiri kaku di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha. Kurang lebih setengah jam sudah berlalu, namun belum ada gerakan sama sekali darinya. Kecuali sebuah tangan yang bergerak maju—mundur. Hembusan dingin angin malam menyapu halus wajahnya. Namun ia mengacuhkannya.

Otaknya masih menimang-nimang, antara iya dan tidak. Antara mengetuk pintu dan tidak. Kata-kata Shion tadi siang sudah cukup menohok hatinya, membuatnya tersadar kalau Sakura merasa beruntung. Ia beruntung Sasuke mencintainya. Ia beruntung Sasuke telah memilihnya di antara banyak gadis yang menyukai lelaki itu.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Sakura kembali menggerakkan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia merasa harus minta maaf pada Sasuke. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak pada kekasihnya itu tadi siang.

_'Tok tok tok'_

Akhirnya ia berhasil mengetuknya. Sambil harap-harap cemas, menanti seseorang dari dalam membukakan pintu untuknya, ia menggigit pelan kuku-kuku jemari tangannya.

_'Cklek,'_

Sakura menahan nafas, sembari menjauhkan tangannya dari bibirnya. Pintu yang baru diketuknya terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang amat dicintainya. Sosok itu hanya menatapnya datar sebelum kemudian mengisyaratkan padanya untuk masuk ke dalam kediamannya, setelah sebelumnya sosok itu menutup kembali pintunya.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Pria itu tak menjawab, hanya menghentikan langkahnya yang bahkan belum mencapai kursi tamu. Ia sedikit terbeliak merasakan dua buah tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun..."

Gadis itu berkata seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia biarkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata tenggelam di punggung tegap kekasihnya.

"Hn, lupakan," sahut Sasuke sembari melepaskan pelan pelukan Sakura. Ia berbalik menatap Sakura yang nampak tercengang. Sebelah tangannya mengusap perlahan wajah Sakura yang basah oleh cairan bening dari mata gadis itu.

"Dan berhentilah menuduhku macam-macam," lanjutnya sembari membelai lembut mahkota _soft pink_ kekasihnya.

Sakura benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, malu pada Sasuke. Dengan mudahnya ia lebih mempercayai gosip tidak jelas itu dibandingkan kekasihnya sendiri. Ia jadi ingin menangis lagi. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara terharu, bahagia, sedih, semua bercampur jadi satu.

Sakura tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya. Dipeluknya pemuda itu hingga nyaris terjungkal saking kerasnya. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun... maafkan aku... aku berjanji tidak akan menuduhmu lagi," lirihnya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

Sasuke membalas pelukannya. Mengabaikan bajunya yang basah oleh air mata Sakura. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menengadah menatapnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura, tapi... cemburumu itu berlebihan," ibu jarinya membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata di wajah gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Dengan gugup ia menjawab. "I-iya Sasuke-kun, aku akan merubahnya,"

"Hn, tapi kau harus tetap cemburu," seringaian khas Uchiha terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Membuat wajah Sakura kian memerah karena keinginan Sasuke agar ia tetap cemburu dalam _level_ yang wajar.

"Satu hal lagi,"

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Apa itu Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Abaikan apapun yang mereka katakan tentang kita... cukup kau dan aku saja yang tahu,"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, pertanda mengiyakan pernyataan Sasuke. "Aku mengerti Sasuke-kun,"

Seolah teringat sesuatu, gadis itu kembali berkata. "Sasuke-kun, apa aku perlu menjadi pemandu sorak untuk menyemangatimu seperti mereka?" tanyanya malu-malu. Tangan mungilnya menggaruk pelan pipinya yang tak gatal.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Namun sebentar kemudian otak cerdasnya mampu menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan Sakura. "Tidak perlu, cukup menyemangatiku dengan caramu sendiri... dan jangan meniru orang lain," sahutnya kemudian membuat Sakura semakin tersipu.

Tentu Sasuke takkan bilang maksud yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Tentu Sasuke takkan mengungkapkan alasan yang sesungguhnya, bahwa ia tak suka jika Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya di hadapan orang banyak. Sakura hanya boleh menari di hadapannya, hanya boleh beraksi untuknya. Sasuke hanya manusia biasa yang terkadang juga merasa cemburu jika kekasihnya itu terlihat akrab dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Hanya saja, topeng yang melekat di wajahnya itu mampu menyamarkannya secara sempurna.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir peach Sakura. Tangannya meraih wajah pucat Sasuke yang tampak begitu lelah. Mengelusnya lembut, lalu mencium singkat bibir tipis Sasuke dengan penuh cinta.

Sebuah sensasi aneh mulai menjalari tubuh Sasuke. Seperti menggemakan sebuah aroma _sensual_ duniawi yang ingin ia rengkuh tiap kali berada di dekat Sakura. Tak dapat menahan hasratnya, ia menarik gadis beriris hijau _emerald_ itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Seperti tak ingin lepas satu sama lain, seakan malam ini merupakan hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Ia mendekap Sakura begitu erat, hampir-hampir membuatnya sulit bernafas. Namun gadis itu seperti tak peduli, ia biarkan nafasnya sesak dan sulit. Ia biarkan tubuhnya menjadi milik orang lain.

Keduanya enggan membuka suara, seolah tatapan mereka mampu berbicara satu sama lain. Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Sakura, membuat wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Udara yang mereka hirup seolah berasal dari satu nafas. Jantung keduanya berdegup dalam satu irama yang sama. Seperti lantunan melodi saling bersahut-sahutan.

Perlahan gadis itu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya. Kedua tangannya memanjang, mencoba meraih leher Pangeran _Es-nya_ itu dari belakang. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, deruan nafas saling menerpa, hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka, yang ada hanya kedua bibir yang masih sibuk mengecup dan mengulum satu sama lain.

Bahkan ciuman keduanya tak terlepas saat Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style,_ melangkah perlahan menaiki tangga, memasuki kamar tidurnya. Membiarkan desahan dan erangan mengalun begitu merdu memenuhi ruangan pribadinya.

_Keesokan harinya._

Sakura menggeliat pelan dibalik selimut hangatnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, menampakkan iris hijau _emerald_ yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba memperoleh penglihatannya yang maksimal.

Matanya melirik seseorang yang ada disebelahnya. Dia masih tertidur pulas, helai-helai rambut _ravennya_ terjatuh menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tangan kekarnya juga masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

Wajah Sakura kembali merona mengingat kejadian semalam. Pemuda di sampingnya ini telah memberikan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Wajah Sakura sudah semerah tomat sekarang, mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke tadi malam. Dan sebelum Sasuke melihat wajah konyolnya itu, pelan-pelan ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya. Tangannya terulur menyibakkan sebagian rambut _raven_ Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya, mengecup dahi pemuda itu perlahan.

Namun, saat Sakura hampir beranjak tiba-tiba—

Gadis itu merasa dunianya berputar, seperti ada sebuah gempa yang menghantamnya. Oh bukan, ternyata Sasuke-lah yang memutar tubuhnya hingga ia kembali terbaring seperti semula. Sedangkan Sasuke, entah sejak kapan lelaki itu sudah membuka matanya—dan berada di atas Sakura yang kini membelalakkan matanya. Kedua tangan kekarnya diletakkan di sisi wajah gadis itu.

Sakura yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk hanya bisa bergumam, "S-Sasuke-kun, kita harus segera berangkat ke sekolah,"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kakashi-sensei selalu datang telat, tak ada salahnya jika sesekali kita juga terlambat,"

Ia menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya kini bertautan dengan kedua tangan Sakura. "**Give me more...** Sakura," lanjutnya menyeringai.

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun, bukankah tadi malam kita sudah—hmmph..."

Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya karena Sasuke buru-buru membungkam bibir peach Sakura dengan bibir tipis miliknya.

Dan selanjutnya—silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi.

**~THE END~**

**Thanks** **to : **Gray Areader, **Febri Feven,** Qian Zhang, **ryugasaki,** nur. awaliyah. 12, **Luca Marvell,** ice, **Dhezthy UchihAruno,** anti mainstream, **Thia Nokoru,** Kumada Chiyu, **dhel** **e** **fey,** Ifaharra sasusaku, **ongkitang,** Yumeka Himuro, **Uchiha Matsumi,** narnialow2003, **Lhylia Kiryu,** dll **(**yang sudah mengunjungi **fic SasuSaku** Rey619 **'Ternyata')**

Sebenarnya dari awal gak ada niat buat bikin sekuel. Tapi berhubung ada yang minta, #nunjuk beberapa **Reviewers** *Plakk!* akhirnya Rey bikin juga. *nyengir*

Idenya udah muncul dari kemarin pagi pas dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan(?). Agak males bikinnya karena ngetiknya pake HP (maklum gak punya laptop) gak nanya*. Namun Rey kerjain juga walau setengah-setengah (sambil ngerjain hal lain, terus ditinggal kelayapan kemana-mana'?'). Semoga Readers sekalian pada suka ya, walau gajenya gak ketulungan. *ngarep*

Dengan munculnya fic gaje ini, masih adakah yang menagih sekuel setelahnya? hoho... #abaikan *ditampol berjamaah*

Yosh! Demi keamanan(?) dan keanyamanan(?) bersama, silahkan meninggalkan jejak berupa **'REVIEW'** agar Rey lebih bersemangat lagi *ala Rock Lee* dalam menciptakan karya-karya yang lain. #maunya *ditendang rame-rame*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
